The Strange Fortress Beneath Tokyo
is the first episode of Uchuu Keiji Gavan and the very first episode of the Metal Hero Series. Synopsis After the Space Crime Syndicate Makuu attacks Earth, the Galactic Union Police sends Space Sheriff Gavan to protect the Earth from Makuu. Plot The first episode begins in the Avalon Racing Club where the kids play football. As a boy named Yuji kicks the ball it hits a man who was carrying milk and the gymnast of the kids apologises and sends the kids to help the man with the milks. Soon after, the gymnast was reading a newspaper about a space station that was going to be done soon. Meanwhile, in space the space station was almost done. Many people can live in the universe when the space station is finished. Deep in space, the fighting ship of the Space Crime Syndicate Makuu is seen. Inside the ship, the Makuu are planning to rule the Earth and destroy the space station. The Makuu creates a monster called Shako Monster to attack with their forces. The forces of Makuu attacked the space station and destroyed it. They later go to Earth and cause panic in Tokyo and prepare to start their invasion. In an other side of space, the Dolgrian can be seen and inside of it its Space Sheriff Gavan who is given the mission to leave the Planet Bird where Space Sheriffs are training and go to Earth and protect it from Makuu. He communicated with the commander, Commander Qom and Qom told him to be aware of the guy called Hunter Killer and that he was a member of the Galactic Union Police but betrayed them and joined Makuu. Gavan told that Earth is his mother's home planet and that he won't let the Makuu ruin it. Qom and his assistant Marin told him to be careful and have good luck. Gavan thanked them and continued his journey to Earth. The Dolgrian locates some spaceships who were Makuu's forces and Gavan fired with the Dolgrian and destroyed the spaceship of Makuu. After the defeat, he hears a mysterious voice calling him and it was Mimi, Commander Qom's daughter and Gavan told her to go back to Bird. Mimi refused and said she wanted to go with him to Earth, and transforms into a bird and said that she will see him on Earth and leaves. The Dolgrian arrives on Earth. Gavan gets out of the spaceship and takes a good look on Earth. Gavan takes a car and in the road he met Mimi and got into the car and left. A man was looking on them and hided to look them. The man tells Gavan that the space station is destroyed by "UFO". The kids from before were looking for the UFO and tried to find them. They found them and hided. The Makuu were carrying some boxes and the kids followed them. The kids are found by Makuu and start to run and get into the exit. But when they go to the exit the Makuu soldiers were waiting for them and the kids started to run but were surrounded. As the Makuu soldiers were going to kill the kids, Gavan arrives with his car and hist the monsters. He gets out of his car and starts to fight the soldiers, and defeated them easily. Gavan called Mimi and she helped the children get away. He fought with the remaining soldiers but suddenly Shako Monster appears and starts to fight with Gavan. Gavan transforms into Space Sheriff Gavan with the command, "Jouchaku", he transforms and introduces himself. He starts to fight with the soldiers, he defeats them and fights with Shako Monster and is driven into the Makuu Dimension and fights the monster and destroys it. After the defeat, the commander of the soldiers appears and fights with Gavan and Gavan destroys him with Gavan Dynamic. Gavan started to work at the Avalon Racing Club and changed his surname into his mother's, Ichijouji and his name is Retsu. Cast * Retsu Ichijouji: Kenji Ohba * Mimi: Wakiko Kano * Qom: Toshiaki Nishizawa * Marin: Kyoko Nashiro * Gosuke Fuji: Jun Tatara * Shigeru Touyama: Shin'ichi Kaze * Don Horror: Takeshi Watabe, Shōzō Iizuka (some episodes) * Hunter Killer: Michiro Iida * Narrator: Issei Masamune * Shako Monster: Takeshi Watabe Notes to be added DVD releases Space Sheriff Gavan Volume 1 features episodes 1-6: The Strange Fortress Beneath Tokyo, The Stolen Japanese Islands, It's Major! Stop Dr. Kuroboshi's BEM Project, The Majin Helmet That Calls Big Time, Mimi Cries; The Deadly Poison Cobra Bullet Hits Retsu, and The Geniuses of the Makuu School. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara